Early Intervention
by Gleek foster kid
Summary: What would have happened if Stef was the police officer that found Callie and Jude after their parent's accident?
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Hopefully you guys like it!**

"We have a fatal accident, 3 casualties," came over the radio as Stef and John were about to end their route, "Address 369 S. Emerald Loop Apt. Number 24, two children ages 9 and 5. Mother doa, father in custody for driving under the influence. DHS in route."

Stef turned sharply right as she headed towards the address. "Lena is not going to be happy about you being late again," John said as she reported back that they were a couple blocks away.

"It's not like I really have a choice now, do I?" Stef said through gritted teeth. Yes, Lena would not be happy. They had planned a night alone since Sharon took the three kids for the night. They pulled into the driveway of a rundown apartment complex. "There's the DHS worker," Stef said as she saw Brittany Burks, the emergency DHS worker, "Hey Brittany," she called as she hopped out of the cruiser.

"Hey," she sighed, "We've been watching this family for a while," she said as she pulled out a file, "They were on the at risk list but we've never had any reason to take the children. I was going to take them down to the office until we can find a home, but the girl, Callie, won't get in the car."

"Did you tell them what happened?" Stef asked.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Maybe not tell them until you got them out of the house, at least that it was a car accident."

"Ok, ok," Brittany said with a sigh, "I know, I might have made a mistake."

"Let me talk to them and you can find them a foster home," Stef said as she walked up to the apartment. Walking in she gasped, the house smelled of alcohol and was a disaster, beer bottles everywhere. Sitting on the couch was a beautiful young girl with her arms wrapped around a little boy. Stef walked over and knelt in front of them, "Hey you guys, my name is Stef, what is yours?" she asked as she rested her hand on the little boy's knee.

"Callie," the little girl whispered as she rubbed her finger across the bridge of her nose.

"What a pretty name for a very beautiful little girl," she said as she watched the girl push hair out of her face with the palm of her hand.

"What's your name, Little Man?" she asked the small boy who has covering his face in Callie's shirt.

"Jude," he said as he turned slightly.

"very handsome," she declared, "Did you guys meet my friend, Brittany? She is going to find someone who can take good care of you."

"I'm not getting in her car," Callie said. Stef watched in horrid amazement as the little girl go from pretty complaisant to a mixture of fear and anger, "Mommy died in a car."

"I know it's scary," Stef said as she rubbed the little girl's knee, noticing John standing behind her, "But me and my friend, John," she said pointing to him, "we drive a car all day long. And how are you going to get to the people who are going to take care of you guys if you don't get in a car."

"I don't care. We can stay here. I can take care of Jude. I do all the time."

"I'm sorry, Sweety, but you need a grown up to watch over you guys."

"No I don't. I want Mommy."

"You can find her, right? Mommy said if we ever can't find her to go to a policeman and tell him Mommy's name is Coleen Jacobs and her phone number is 541-342-5852," Stef turned to Jude who talked without being coaxed for the first time.

"Mommy went to heaven," Callie said to Jude, "Like when Mr. Turtle died, remember how Mommy said when we get old and die we'd see him in heaven?" she asked and when he nodded continued, "Mommy's with Mr. Turtle, and when we grow up and die we'll see them in heaven."

Stef tried to push tears out of her eyes and nodded to the boy, "Hey, what do you say we got some of your guys' stuff together, whatever you want to bring to the family you're going to stay with?"

"Ok," Callie said as she took Jude's hand and they walked into the back bedroom that they shared. Stef followed close behind while John went and got a couple garbage bags that Brittany always kept in the back of her car to keep things in. In the room Stef watched as Callie carefully pulled out a few piles of badly worn clothes for both of them while Jude picked up a couple stuffed animals from their beds. Callie picked up a couple framed photographs off of their dresser and Stef wanted to cry as she saw one of Callie and who she assumed was Coleen looking at a baby (presumably Jude) who was laying on a changing mat on a bed. Once everything was put in a garbage bag Callie picked up two backpacks, a purple one with pink hearts all over and another that was blue with a turtle Stef recognized as the same Jesus had last year. In it Callie put n a couple coloring books that were falling apart and an old box of crayons along with a couple books and a small diary.

"Alright, you guys, let's go see how Brittany is doing, alright?" she asked twenty minutes later once they were done. Callie and Jude were set back down on the couch as Stef joined the DHS worker right outside the door, "Have you found them a family?"

"We found one for Jude but the little girl will have to go to a home for a few days until we can find a placement for her."

"You can't split them up!" Stef said and without thinking "Me and Lena will take them until you find a perminate solution."

"Stef, we usually don't work this way..." Brittany said uneasily, "and you still have 3 weeks before Mariana's and Jesus' adoption."

"How many foster parents do you have as cops?" she asked, "It's judges and lawyers that work with the kids that you don't let foster. And we are approved to take in five foster children."

"And you told Bill the other day you didn't want to take any more for the time being."

"That's before I met Callie and Jude."

"Are you sure about this Stef?"

"I'm positive," she said before going back to where the kids were, "alright you guys, we found you a really pretty house to live in for a while."

"Who's going to take care of us?" Callie asked as she pulled Jude closer to her.

"I am, and my wife, Lena."

"You have a wife? Girls have husbands," Callie asked a little confused.

"Not me, I fell in love with my wife a long time ago. You'll like her too. She's really nice, and cooks amazing food. What is your favorite thing to eat?" She asked Jude.

"Tacos," he said carefully, looking at her.

"Mmm, those are my favorite too. Maybe we can talk Lena into making them for dinner tomorrow."

"I'm hungry now," Jude said quietly.

"Ok, when we get back to the house we can make sandwiches, ok? It's too late to make tacos tonight." Jude nodded.

"Ok," Stef smiled as Brittany came back in with emergency placement papers, she filled them out quickly.

"I'll bring you guys the rest tomorrow to fill out," Brittany said as she gave Stef a copy.

"Alright you guys, let's get to my house and make food," Stef smiled.

Callie walked holding Jude's hand as Stef and John carried the garbage bag and back packs.

"I'm not going in the car," Callie said just as Stef pulled a booster seat out of the back of Brittany's car and put it in the back of the cruiser for Jude.

"Honey, you have to, how are you going to get to my house?"

"No, I'm not going!" Stef watched as Callie threw herself on the edge of the sidewalk and start screaming, "I'm not going in the car, I'm gonna die. Please don't make me!' she cried as she rocked herself.

"Hey, hey, Sweets, it's ok," Stef said as she sat next to the girl and pulled her into her side, noticing how Callie went tense, "I'll try and figure out a way so you don't have to ride in the car tonight, ok?" she asked as Callie sniffled and nodded.

Sighing Stef grabbed her cellphone and pulled up Lena's number, "Where are you? You were supposed to be home two hours ago," Lena said angerly before Stef could speak.

"I know, Love. I'm sorry, can you do me a favor?" she asked

"Sure, since I'm not in bed with my girlfriend like I was planning tonight," Lena said in false happiness, anger oozing in her tone. "It's 11 at night, Stefanie, where are you?"

"I'm at 689 S Emerald Loop, it's about 2 miles away, could you come down here? Just throw the address in your GPS."

"What's gong on, did the car break down?" Lena said a little softer, the anger still prevalent.

"I'll explain when I get here, I'm so sorry, Love."

"Let me get dressed. I'll be there in 10 minutes," Lena said with a defeated sigh.


	2. First night

**AN- Wow, the amount of feedback I got back from this fic was amazing. Keep R and R please. Chemo was pushed back a few days so I'm just working on my fics when my kids aren't here to visit. Hospitals are very boring. I sleep and write. I started this fic because while I love The Fosters for bringing light to the foster care system, it doesn't talk much about what happens when I child comes into care or problems that arise. And Miss Gabby, since I can't message you. You will get your next chapter of Lena Finds Out soon lol. I'm kind of at a rough point with the story right now. **

15 minutes later both Brittany and John had left, Brittany to the office to start on the mountain of paperwork that would come from the kids going into care and John to retur the cruiser and head home. Callie was silent sitting next to Stef and eyeing her wearily while Jude was nodding off, having slipping onto Stef's lap when the two other adults had left. Stef sighed in relief when she saw the van pull into the apartment complex. She watched as Lena parked and stepped out of the car cautiously, looking around. Hoping the small sleeping boy would soften her wife, Stef stood up with him and walked over to her. As expected, Stef watched Lena's features change from annoyance to a sad interest as she walked over to her.

"Who is this?" Lena asked as she leaned down to take a peak at the little boy against Stef's shoulder.

"This is Jude, and this beauty is Callie," Stef said as Callie slowly made her way over to them.

"And what may I ask are you doing with them?" Lena asked in a whisper as Callie looked up at her with big brown eyes.

"Callie, Honey, if you'll go sit down for a couple minutes, me and Lena are going to try and figure out a way so you don't have to ride the car, do you mind sitting in my car? I promise we won't drive anywhere," Callie shook her head hard,

"Don't make me go in there." Stef closed her eyes for a minute before opening the back of the car and grabbing Mariana's lap blanket she had for rides.

"Here, Sweets, at least cover up with that, I don't want you getting sick," she said with a reassuring smile as Callie wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as she sat on the curb, resting her head again the bag of clothes. Stef watched her before turning back to Lena,

"We got a call 2 1/2 hours ago. Their parents were in a car accident, her mother died, along with two other people in another car, the father was arrested for drunk drivng."

"So you agreed to foster them?" Lena asked as her eyes widened, "Remember what happened with Abby, Stef? We can't keep taking more kids. It hurts everyone. And how are we supposed to take care of five kids, is he even old enough to be in school?"

"It's only for a few days, at most a couple weeks, until they find a foster home for them both to go in. Lena, they were going to send Callie to a kids' home."

"A couple weeks," Lena said with a sigh, kissing Stef's cheek.

"We have one more problem..." Stef said carefully as she looked over to Callie, "She's afraid to get in a car and starts freaking out when someone even mentions it."

"How are we supposed to take care of a child who is afraid to get in a car?" Lena asked exasperated.

"Brittany told her her mom was died while riding a car just two hours ago. Ofcourse she's afraid. Hopefully with time we can get her more comfortable."

"What about tonight though Stefanie? How are we supposed to get her home?"

"I'm still working that out," Stef said with a sigh, "I'm thinking she might take the bus. The next one comes in 15 minutes," she said as she shifted Jude in her arms.

"And I'm here for?" Lena asked carefully.

"To help me? Maybe grab their stuff?"

"Ok, Come on, you want me to take the little man there?" Lena asked as she carefully took Jude from Stef smiling when he stirred.

"Who're you?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around Lena's neck, his other hand going to her curls, playing with the end of one sleepily as he laid his head against her shoulder.

"My name's Lena, I'm Stef's wife," she said as they walked over, "Just go back to sleep, ok? We'll be at our house soon." Jude nodded as she walked over to Stef who was sitting by Callie.

"-So let's think about this, even if a car hit the bus, the bus is so big we wouldn't get hurt, right?" Stef said as she had an arm wrapped an arm around Callie as she looked up at Stef.

"I guess," Callie said carefully.

"So me and you are going to take the bus to my house, ok?"

"And Jude and Lena?"

"No, Sweets, Jude and Lena are taking the car and your guys' stuff to the house."

"But you can't take away Jude! He's going to get hurt!" Callie cried loudly.

"Ok, ok, we'll take Jude with us, ok?" Stef said as she held Callie against her. Standing up she took the bags and threw them in the back of the van before taking Jude from Lena, "We should be home in 20 minutes," she said as she gave Lena a quick kiss, "can you make a couple sandwiches, they were saying they were hungry."

"Well, I do have chicken already cooked," Lena said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry," Stef said again, "Maybe later, once their asleep we can get right to the other stuff?" she asked with a wink.

"I'll see you soon," Lena smiled as she got into the drivers seat and pulled out. Turning her belt so her gun was out of the way, Stef settled Jude on her hip as they walked the half block to the bus stop. On the bus Callie sat beside her as she rubbed her finger across the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Stef wrapped her arm around her as she rested her head back. It had been 12 hours since she started her shift. "YOu tired, Sweets?" she asked Callie softly who shook her head.

"Not sleepy, I want Mommy," she said as she wrapped her other arm around herself.

"It's been a long time since you ate dinner, hu?" Stef asked, "Lena said she had chicken made.

Callie nodded, "Mommy and Daddy went out so I made me and Jude cereal. Daddy forgot to buy milk so we ate it out of the box."

Stef took a deep breath. This wasn't the first time they had kids that weren't fed properly, but thankfully they at least had food, their last foster daughter, Abby, was starved. "No cereal dinners while you're with me," she smiled, pulling the string to signal their stop as they walked the four blocks home.

"How many families live here?" Callie said with wide eyes as she looked at the expansion of the house.

"Just us," Stef said as she unlocked the front door and lead her inside, "Plus we have 3 kids. You'll meet them tomorrow night. Brandon is 9, and Jesus and Mariana are 7," as they went into the kitchen where Lena had four plates of food on the table.

"We can eat and then we can all go to bed,"Stef said as Lena helped Callie onto a chair. As Stef gently shook Jude awake. Stef kept the half awake boy on her lap as he ate sleepily. Stef put Callie to bed in Mariana's room as Lena helped Jude change and put them in bed in Jesus' room.

It was two in the morning before Stef and Lena fell into bed, "I didn't know what to do. You know how those children homes can be."

"I'm starting to feel like like we're a children's home," Lena muttered as she snuggled into Stef's side.

"You know what I mean. They sleep in corridors, they're like orphanages," Stef said as she ran her fingers through Lena's hair and kissed her forehead.

"You know, as much as I would love to do other stuff, I am exhausted," Lena said as she closed her eyes.

"As much as I hate to agree with you, sleep sounds like the best thing at the moment," Stef said as she pulled Lena closer, "I really am sorry about tonight. I know we really needed a night together."

"If you left those kids you wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with," Lena said as she kissed Stef's chest before going to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stef felt like she had just when she heard the screaming. Instinctively she jumped up and made her way to the noise. Opening the door Stef found Callie on the floor next to the bed crying curled into herself, "Where's Mommy? I want my Mommy, Where am I?" She asked as she scooted away from Stef, "Where's my brother?"

Stef sat on the floor and scooted slowly towards her, "Did you have a bad dream, Love?" she asked, "Do you remember what happened last night? That you and Jude came to live with me and Lena?" Callie nodded as she scooted a little towards Stef and crawled in them when Stef held her arms out, Stef stroked her hair as she rocked Callie softly. "Why don't we put you back to bed?" she asked softly, sighing when Callie shook her head harshly. Stef knew she should put her in Mariana's bed but she was just too tired, "Ok, let's go lay down with Lena," she smiled as she helped the girl up and lead her by the hand into the room and had her crawl into the middle of the bed.

An hour later Stef woke up to Jude crying for Callie so she brought him into bed also, ending up curled on the end of the bed. Stef woke up to daylight and Lena holding a cup of coffee for her "Thank you, My Love," she said as she sat up and took a drink before looking over to the two kids fast asleep.

"You know, you keep this up and we'll have all five of them in our bed and we'll be on the floor."

"I know, I was just so tired," Stef said as Lena stepped towards her, Stef rested her head on Lena's stomach for a moment while Lena rubbed her back.

"Ready for first day fun?" Lena asked, "We need to get a clothing vouture for them both, I got a call from Brittany, Bill is their caseworker, he'll be by in an hour, which you know probably means 2 1/2. Plus, and you'll love this one, you have to go to the emergency placement hearing and testify as to what you and John saw in the apartment. It's scheduled for 4:30."

"And it's what time right now?" Stef asked as she stretched her back which ached from sleeping curled up and carrying Jude for so long yesterday.

"10:30, I figured we'd just let them wake up on their own."

Stef nodded in agreement as she stood and grabbed her robe, "This day is going to require a lot of caffeine."


	3. Mornings

**AN- Are people still reading? The first chapter got a lot of talk and then deadpanned. I hope you guys are still enjoying it. The kids will meet Callie and Jude in the next chapter. You will also see what a normal emergency placement ruling is like. I know that the first day is taking a few chapters but I want you guys to understand what a first day with foster kids is like. **

Stef got out a baby monitor they kept for when they had young foster children and put one on her bedside dresser, throwing the other in the packet of her robe as her and Lena made their way downstairs, "So, we're starting again," Lena said as she looked over at Stef as they sat on the couch.

"Just a few weeks," Stef said with a smile, leaning over and kissing Lena for a moment, "We need another night," she murmured against Lena's lips.

"That we do," Lena smiled against Stef's lips, kissing her back, wrapping her arms around her, deepening the kiss. Stef smiled as she pulled Lena on top of her, groaning when she heard static.

"And that is why we sent the other's to their grandma's for the night," Lena said, kissing Stef one more time as they heard a few whimpers coming from Callie. "I'll go get her, you start breakfast." Walking up the stairs and into their room she found Callie with the same position Stef found her in last night, her knees drawn to her chest and her hair falling down in her face.

"Hi Honey," Lena said as she walked over to her, "Did you sleep well?"

"I want to go home," Callie whispered looking up at Lena through her hair.

"OH, Honey, I know," Lena said as she sat her hand on Callie's bare foot, "But you have to be somewhere where people can take care of you."

"I want Mommy to take care of me. I want Mommy!" Callie yelled, then started to cry, "Mommy died."

"I know, Baby, I know," Lena said softly, moving over to wrap her arms around the small girl.

"Where's Stef?" Callie asked, pulling away from Lena.

"She's downstairs cooking breakfast, do you want to go see her?" Lena ask, her heart sinking a little at the girl's reaction. Callie nodded, "Ok," Lena smiled and turned to Jude who was siting wide eyed, "Hey Little Man, you hungry?"

"Yeah," Jude whispered.

"Let's go see what Stef's making to eat," Lena smiled when Jude took her hand and pressed into her side before scooting off the side of the bed. Lena walked with them down to the kitchen.

"good morning you guys, you guys like pancakes, eggs, and bacon, right?" Stef asked with a smile, her eyebrows raising when Callie walked over to her and into her side. Stef wrapped her arm around the girl and kissed the top of her head. "Did you sleep alright, Sweets?" She asked Callie as she squeezed her gently. Callie nodded as she wrapped a finger around her nose, rubbing the tip before wrapping her arm around her stomach. Stef looked over and smiled when she saw Jude handing eggs one at a time over to Lena to crack into a bowel for scrambled eggs.

"You want to help me make pancakes?" Stef asked as she took out a box of Bisquick, trying not to sigh when Callie didn't talk, but nodded. "Ok, so we need three cups of this," she said as she helped her measure and pour it into a bowl alone with milk and two eggs."

Lena set the two at the table with crayons and coloring books and Callie with her journal as her and Stef finished breakfast. Stef made a plate for Callie and Jude, cutting Jude's pancake before setting it in front of each of them. Jude started eating right away.

"Is it ok?" she asked Callie as she watched Callie stare at the plate.

"It's not how Mommy makes them," Callie said with her arms crossed "It's not right."

"How did your Mommy make them? Maybe we can make them that way next time." Stef said carefully.

"I don't want it different then. I want Mommy's pancakes now, I don't want these!" Callie said as she jumped down from the stool and ran towards the living room. Stef sighed as she looked towards the way the girl ran.

"You guys stay here and eat, I'll handle this one," She smiled at Lena as she headed towards the living room where Callie was crying with her face against the couch cushion. Staying quiet Stef kneeled on the edge of the couch, running her fingers through Callie's hair.

"I miss Mommy," Callie sniffled after some time.

"I know you do, Baby," Stef cooed as Callie lifted her head and turned towards Stef. Taking the sleeve of her robe Stef wiped Callie's face and nose, pushing her hair out of her face. "I know you miss your Mommy, Baby. And I know you want everything to be the same but I can't make everything the same, but you have to talk to me so I know how to make it easier, ok?" she asked, looking down at the girl with a small smile. Looking at Stef for a moment Callie wrapped her arms around Stef's neck, holding her tightly.

"I wish you could make my mommy come back," she said into her shoulder.

"Me, too, Sweets, I wish I could bring your Mommy back, but I can't." Stef kept them like that for a few moments before gently bringing Callie so she was looking at her, "Do you want to eat a little?" Callie nodded, taking letting go of Stef and slipping her hand in Stef's. Stef walked into the kitchen and cooked Callie another pancake as Lena stood with Jude infront of her, cleaning dishes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was noon before Bill finally showed up, carrying his briefcase. Lena and Stef were watching TV with the kids when the doorbell rang, Callie following Stef as she stood to get the door, peaking out from behind her when Stef opened the door to see Bill standing there. Stef felt the hand on the back of her shirt tighten and she reached back and rubbed Callie's shoulder. She was used to this reaction from kids.

"Hi, Bill," She smiled, stumbling slightly when she tried to take a step back.

"Hey, Sweets, why don't you go finish watching Rugrats Go Wild with Jude while me and Lena talk to Mr. Bill here, ok?" Callie nodded and slumped off to the livingroom as Lena walked in.

"Hey, Bill. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Lena asked.

"That would be great, it's been a long morning."

"I bet," Lena smile sadly as they made their way to the kitchen.

"So what have you found on the family?" Stef asked as she sat across from him.

"Not much," Bill sighed, "They have no other family except a grandmother who's health deteriorating and their mother's sister who has five kids of her own and hasn't talked to her sister in seven years."

"So, you're looking for long term care for them," Stef sighed.

"Pretty much."

"We can keep them until you find somewhere that is looking for long care children or wants to adopt them," Lena said, "But we need a clothing vouture for both children. Their they both have two or three outfits a piece and they're old and reek of smoke."

"I can give you $75 for them."

"I'm supposed to cloth both kids on $75?" Lena asked with raised eyebrows, "I usually get that much for one kid who has some clothes for me to work with. They need underwear, socks, shoes. Plus we're going to get them school supplies, which will cost about $25 each." She watched as gears reeled in Bill's head.

"I will get you a $200 vouture for clothing and school supplies, $100 to target and $100 to Ross, just make sure you keep the receipts."

"I know," Lena smiled, and she was glad that Bill actually took the steps to make sure the money was spent correctly. The receipts would be kept in the kids' files to show that the money was spent correctly.

"We also need therapy started ASAP for both of them," Stef said, "Callie's been between having breakdowns and being silent."

"I can look into that," Bill said.

"We really need it put on the front burner, not only did their mom just die but Callie refuses to get into any car. I had to take her and Jude home on the bus last night."

"I will call around today, any suggestions on what type?"

"Well seeing as the only thing that wasn't clothes or pictures Callie brought were coloring books, I would say art therapy."

"And for Jude?"

"He's so little, art of play therapy, something he sees as fun. I need to get them to a doctor also, make sure shots and everything are up to date, a general exam."

"I can get that set up also," Bill said, "It's great to see foster parents so thorough."

"they've been through enough already, I just want to get them into a routine. Schooling? Can we put them at Anchor Beach?"

"Callie's in the second grade but is struggling and Jude was apparently doing Kindergarten at home."

"We can get them caught up, have the school send Callie's files over."

Lena and Stef finished signing and going through paperwork giving them temporary guardianship of the kids which allows them to take hem to the doctor and enroll them in school, then Bill spent fiftenn minutes talking to the kids before he left. By that time it was one thirty.

"I have to get ready to head down to the courthouse," Stef said as she filed the paperwork into their filing bin, "are you going to be ok with them until I home?"

"We'll be fine," Lena assured her, "You might want to talk to Callie before you do though."

"I can do that, by the way, do we have stuff to make tacos for dinner? I kind of told Jude we could make them tonight."

"We can take a walk to the corner store," Lena smiled, kissing Stef as Stef started pulling a uniform out of her closet. Once she was pressed in her pants and a black t-shirt she called for Callie as Lena walked down to keep Jude busy.

"Hey, Sweets," Stef smiled as Callie walked in and stood in the doorway, "Come on in, sit down," she said patting the bed. Callie scurried to the bed and sat cross legged as Stef pulled her hair into a bun and adding a light touch of make-up. "I have to go to work for a couple hours and you're going to stay here with Lena, ok?"

"Can't I go with you?" Callie asked as she drew her knees in.

"No, I'm sorry, Sweets, but I can't bring kids to work. But you and Lena will have a lot of fun. You guys are going to walk to the store and get stuff to make tacos and burritos for dinner."

Callie gave a look but nodded.

"Lena won't hurt you, and I'll be back by 7 at the latest. Ok?"

"Promise?" Callie asked in a whisper.

"I promise," Stef smiled, she gave that time to give time incase the case was pushed back or something happened. She knew that with foster children it was important to earn their trust and keep what you say whenever possible, "And before bedtime you will get to meet the three other kids."

"Ok," Callie said softly.

"That's my brave girl," Stef smiled as she pulled her uniform top on and buttoning it before taking Callie's hand and walking downstairs. Downstairs she gave the same talk to Jude. Jude was a little more easy as he had clung to Lena. Hugging both kids and kissing Lena Stef made her way to the car and to the courthouse.


	4. First day

**AN- I hope you guys like this chapter. It was longer than I anticipated so I have just introduced Callie and Jude to the other kids. There will be more interaction between them in the next chapter. **

Stef sat with Bill and tried not to glare at Donald, who was sitting, handcuffed, in the table to the left of them. She knew he had evoked pity from some of the people there, but she couldn't. She couldn't stand to have an ounce of sympathy for the man who is the reason her foster children's mother was dead. Her mind was snapped out of it when she heard her name being called to the witness stand.

"Please state your name and rank," she's asked as she repeated the words she had said a couple hundred times before. Staring at the wall in the back of the courtroom Stef tried not to show her pure hatred of the man.

"When did you receive the call about Callie and Jude Jacobs?"

"At nine me and my partner, John were on our way back to the precinct from our round when we got a radio that there was a fatal accident and that there were two young children, Callie who is nine and Jude who is 6, at the home. We were closest to the address so we took it. We were told a DHS worker was on the way."

"When you got there, what did you find?"

"We met the DHS worker outside and told us she was working on finding a foster home. Entering the apartment we found it littered with beer bottles and smelled badly of cigerette smoke."

"Where were the children?"

"They were sitting on a couch in the livingroom." Stef sighed internally as she answered question after question of the night before. Finally she was let down from the stand. The questions she answered wouldn't change if Callie and Jude were going into foster care. There was no question they were. Their father was in jail and there was no family that was willing to take them. The questions would however, be used later in the criminal trial if they decided to charge him with child neglect.

"Foster!" Stef pulled her head around when she heard her name being called as she walked out of the courtroom.

"Captain," she acknowledged.

"Where's your report?" she asked as Stef cursed herself. She hadn't had the energy to write it last night and had forgotten with Callie's meltdown to do it this morning.

"I will have it to you tomorrow, Ma'am."

"I want you to come down to the station and finish it now."

"Ma'am?" Stef asked surprised. Usually her reports were written at her kitchen table in the evenings as her kids worked on homework. It gave them some bonding time and if she was doing work the kids were much less likely to grumble and complain.

"Then I want you to take three days off."

"What?" Stef asked surprised.

"I was in the courtroom," Robert's said a little more gently, "Those kids are going to need a little extra care, and seeing as it's almost Spring break, I have a feeling Lena would be hard pressed to disappear from work."

"I promised Callie I'd be home by 7, I would like to keep that promise," Stef sighed.

"Fine, I want it in my inbox before I get there to the station tomorrow morning."

"I will," Stef said, relieved, "Thank you ma'am."

"Just make sure you keep an eye on those kids," Robert's said as she walked in the other direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lena? What time is it?" Callie asked for the eighth time in the past two hours.

"It's 4:45, Hun," Lena said as she looked over from where she was watering the garden. Callie sat in the grass as Jude jumped around on the trampoline. She had refused to do anything Lena had suggested and had spent the day sitting, staring off into space or pacing different areas of the house and yard. "Have you ever pressed flowers, Callie?" Lena asked as she watched Callie walk over to the rose bush and finger one of the pink petals.

"What is pressing flowers?" Callie asked looking over her shoulder at her.

"Putting them in books so they dry really pretty."

"Mommy says we're not supposed to pick flowers."

"Well, yes, if someone doesn't want you to pick their flowers you shouldn't. And it's stealing if you pick flowers out of other people's yards but it's ok if you ask." She said as she walked over. "What one is your favorite?" she asked as they stood in front of three bushes of roses. Callie pointed to a red rose. Grabbing the garden scissors, Lena handed them to Callie "Cut it off, but be careful of the thorns," she smiled.

Callie carefully cut it and held it in her hands gingerly. "Are there any other flowers you like," Lena asked as Callie looked around, pointing to a few other types, "Go cut one of each," she said, gently patting Callie's shoulder, happy to see the girl engaged in something. Once Callie was done they got Jude and went into the house. Lena set Jude and Callie at the table with a snack as she went into the living room and looked through the bookshelf that held her old textbooks on the top shelf. At one end was one that had been painted and colored, Lena smiled as she pulled it out for a moment and looked at the front, 'Mariana's and Mama's flower book' replaced the trigonometry title. Pulling a old stats textbook down she went into the kitchen where Jude was finishing his banana and Callie hadn't touched her's, "Once you eat half of your banana we'll press your flowers," Lena said to the moody girl that was slumped. Callie looked at her with an emotionless expression, "you didn't eat much breakfast, just half."

"I don't like bananas," Callie said.

"Ok, how about an orange?" Lena asked, holding one up, "You can have half a banana, orange, or apple." Callie glared at her for a moment before mumbling 'orange'.

"Do you want me to peal it for you?" Lena asked with a smile. At least the little girl didn't flat out refuse.

Callie shook her head and Lena handed it to her, watching as Callie peeled it and meticulously made sure there was no white strings before peeling the sections apart one by one. Lena was trying to figure out if this was a way to put off eating the fruit as Callie put them in two piles. After she was done Callie held out one of the piles to Lena, "Do you want some?" she asked quietly.

"Thank you, Callie," Lena smiled, taking it from her.

"Mommy says oranges always taste better when you share them with a friend," Callie mumbled as she picked up one of the smaller sections and eating it as she stared off into space. Lena smiled to herself as she ate a section watching the girl.

Lena tried to remind herself not to get too close to the children. Her and Stef had been fostering for three years not and had done short term placements (a month or less) until they got the twins, who's mother would be close to getting them back, visitations, clean UAs (Drug test), an apartment, and then she would disappear. After the fourth time this happened the court took away her parental rights.

About that time Abby came as an emergency placement until they could find a long term home for her. Like Callie and Jude, it was so she would not be put in a children's home. A girl who had attachment issues and tried to play parents against eachother. They had started to break Abby's barriers and she was integrating herself into the family. One day about a month and a half ago, a year and a half after Abby had come into their home, they were told Abby would be moving the next day. That was when they decided they were done with foster care, after their heart was broken. And now her wife, without talking to her, decided to take in these two kids who she couldn't help having an instant connection to. Jude because he was such a sweet and loving boy and Callie she felt herself falling more everytime she broke through to the girl.

"I'm done, Lena," Jude said, looking up at her. Lena watched him for a moment as he yawned, reminding herself of their late night and waking up in the middle of the night.

"Ok, Mr. Jude, put your glass in the sink and go wash your hands," as he did, Lena turned on the TV to Spongebob. It wasn't like them to put the kids in front of the TV but he looked tired and maybe it would coax him into a nap. Once she got him settled she pulled out the textbook and put it on the table as Callie cleaned up. She helped Callie place the flowers in the book and explained to her how it worked as she watched the girl. She couldn't help but watch how careful the girl was in her movements, and how often she asked if she was doing something right, almost as if she was afraid to do something wrong. Once she had put the flowers in different pages the placed the full fruit pull on top of it and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Why don't we get you in the bath now? Once all the other kids are here it'll be really busy."

"Can I take a shower?" Callie asked.

"Do you not like baths?" Lena asked surprised.

"We didn't have a bath. We just took showers."

"Ok, come on and I'll show you where everything is," Lena said as she walked up to the kids' bathroom and turned on the shower, showing Callie what was what and setting a towel on the counter, "I'm going to find you some clothes, in the next couple of days we're going to go buy you guys some of your own, ok?" Callie nodded at her as she played with the water nobs.

Lena went to the hope chest where they kept emergency cloths for kids and pulled out a pair of stretch pants that looked like it would fit Callie and a purple t-shirt, grabbing a pair of underwear out of the one of the packages in the bottom of the chest. "I'm going to open the door to put some clothes for you on the counter, ok?" Lena called before cracking the door and setting the clothes next to the towel. Checking on Jude she found he was asleep, turning off the TV she picked up from the day until she heard the water turn off. Giving Callie ten minutes she went up and found Callie standing in front of the mirror, her hair in a knot near her neck. "You want help?" she asked as she saw Callie was getting frustrated, tears filling her eyes.

"I can only keep long hair if I can take care of it myself," She said as she continued to brush it, causing more tangles, tears falling down her face.

"Come on, I'll help you," Lena said softly, as she lead Callie by the shoulders to their bedroom, grabbing the detangler on the way, Once she was sitting cross legged on Stef and Lena's bed, Lena sat behind her with a pile of hair supplies next to her. Spraying Callie's hair with Mariana's favorite watermelon smelling detangler, she started from the ends of Callie's hair and worked the tangles out. Every so often rubbing the girl's back, "I'm not going to cut your hair short, I promise," she said, hoping to sooth the girl who was trying to hide her tears by pressing her face against her drawn up knees. Once she was done she braided two braids down her back. "We're all done, Honey," she said as Callie stayed as she was, her shoulders moving, "Honey," she said again as she wrapped her arm around Callie's shoulder and rubbed a hand up and down her knee, "What's wrong."

"I don't know," Callie said after a couple minutes, "I don't feel good. My belly hurts."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?" Lena said as she rubbed her back, "Does anything else hurt?"

"No," Callie shook her head. Lena got up and found the thermometer, running it across Callie's forehead,

"You don't have a fever, Honey," She said as she put the thermometer on the side table, "I think your tummy is upset because there as been so much going on." Callie shrugged, "Why don't we wake Jude up and go get stuff for tacos?"

"Not in the car?" Callie asked quietly.

"Nope, we can walk, it's only three blocks away."

"Ok," Callie said as she took her hand and scooted off the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Love, Callie, Jude," Stef called as she walked through the front door. Lena watched for the first time as Callie sprinted through the house, throwing her arms around Stef.

"You came back," She said as she pressed her face in Stef's stomach.

"Yep, and it's only 6:30, I told you I'd be home by 7, look at those beautiful braids" She said as she wrapped an arm around Callie and they walked towards the kitchen. In the kitchen Jude was ripping up a head of lettuce and Lena was browning meat. Callie climbed back up on her chair and worked back on opening the cans of beans.

"That looks great, Bud," Stef squeezed his shoulder, "But you can make them a little bit smaller," she said as she ripped the pieces of lettuce in half again.

"Ok, Stef," Jude said quietly.

"You're such a good helper," she said as she walked over to Lena and kissed her quickly, "How was your day, Love?" she asked, "Things go ok?"

"Everything went fine," Lena smiled.

"The kids will be here in about 20 minutes."

"Well, it's a good thing I am making enough for everything," Lena smiled, looking over at the two kids.

"I'm going to go change, I'll be right back down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stef was warming tortillas on the stove when the front door opened, "MOMMY, MAMA, MOMMY, MAMA." Stef smiled as her daughter yelled through the house.

"Hi, Miss. Thing," Stef laughed as she picked Mariana up and gave her a kiss. She gave her daughter the nickname after she started coming out of her shell. She went from the shy girl who wouldn't take a sucker from Stef to a little princess.

"Who are they?" She asked as she pointed to Callie and Jude who were sitting quietly, a little shocked at the noise that came from Sharon, and the three kids coming in the house.

"That's Jude and Callie, They are going to be staying with us for a few weeks."

"Awesome," Mariana said as she jumped from Stef's arms, "How old are you?" she asked them as she walked over to them.

"I'm 9 and Jude's 6," Callie said as she watched the girl slump her shoulders,

"I'm 7," she said, "I guess you don't want to play."

"I'll play with you, I usually play with Jude and he's only 6."

"You want to play barbies?" Mariana said with Callie making a face.

"I like barbies!" Jude said perking up. Callie gave him a look. Her daddy told them he wasn't supposed to play with girl stuff, "Nevermind," he said slumping.

"You can play with barbies," Stef said, seeing the interaction. She'd make sure to talk to the two kids later. She watched as Jude and Mariana ran off,

"I've never had a little brother here," She heard Mariana exclaim before hearing the pound of feet up the stairs. Callie grabbed a coloring book off the counter and sat at the table to color.

"Mom!" Brandon said as he ran into the kitchen, "Who are you?"

"Callie," she answered.

"That's a Lion King coloring book, that's awesome."

"It's my favorite movie," Callie said.

"Mine too, you want to color with me?"

"Sure," Callie shrugged as she grabbed the book, following Brandon up to his room.

"Stefanie," Stef turned to see her mother with a raised eyebrow, "I though I was taking the kids so you could have a night alone with your wife, not so you could have more children."

"It's short term, Mom," Stef shook her head as her mom wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Watch that big heart of yours, Stefanie Marie," Sharon said.

"Thank you for watching them, Mom."

"They were no trouble at all, Jesus is doing better now that he's on his medication," she said as she handed Stef the medication bottle.

"Yeah, we're seeing a lot of improvement."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, B, Miss. Thing, Jesus, you all have school tomorrow morning. B, go hop in the shower. If we hurry we can watch a movie before bedtime."

"The Lion King? It's mine and Callie's favorite," Brandon said as he placed his plate in the sink.

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea. B, you're going to be sleeping in Jesus' room for a couple nights so Callie and Jude are near Mama and I."

"Cool, it'll be like a sleep over!" Jesus yelled.

"Inside voices," Stef reminded him, "Jesus, you're going to take your bath in the morning so we can get to the movie faster, ok?"

"Ok, Mom," he said as he ran off towards his room to help Brandon unfold the cot that sat in his room for when they had foster kids.

"You two go play while me and Lena clean up, ok?" she told Callie and Jude. Jude readily agreed, running to play with Mariana as Callie sat at the table,

"Can I help?"

"We got it, Sweets, go play," Stef said a little unsure, but she had a feeling Callie had taken on a lot of responsibility at home. It wasn't abnormal for kids they took care of. Callie grumbled but grabbed her diary and a pencil before walking to the living room.


	5. Doctors and epipens

**An- Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was much longer than I originally thought. I had a couple people say they wished Stef and Lena already knew they wanted to adopt them. Remember though, Donald's parental rights were never taken away in the show. They had to get Donald to sign them away voluntarily. The next chapter will show more of how Lena and Stef are already getting close to them and are thinking longer term. The thought of adoption won't come until after Donald's criminal trial. Next chapter- a visit from Bill and writing letters to Donald **

Stef sat on the floor between the two beds in Brandon's room. She had given up going to her own bed after the third nightmare of Callie's, the second of Jude's. At the moment she held the little boy to her chest, humming quietly as she stroked his dark hair and watched his eyelids start to close. The had gone through nightmares with Mariana, but they were few and far between. Stef was guessing (and praying) these would lessen with time. After the second one, Stef had just let Lena sleep, seeing as she had work in the morning. Once Jude was calm and relaxed, Stef put him back into his bed, slipping his stuffed bear into his arms and continuing to stroke his hair until he fell asleep. She needed to get both kids in the routine of sleeping in their own beds. Though it was looked past for a day or two if a child had a traumatic past, DHS frowned upon foster children sleeping in the parent's bed. There were just to many questions and accusations that could come up. As she looked at the two kids she was thankful they were both asleep and decided it was a good time to try and rest herself. Pulling the blanket tightly around her she lay on her right side, falling into an exhausted sleep.

It wasn't long before she woke up to being jumped on, "Mommy, why are you sleeping in my room?" Brandon asked, his legs on either side of her stomach, his arm pressing uncomfortably on her chest. Oh to be young and not realize that that could hurt, pulling him into a hug so he would readjust his weight, she kissed him

"Because Callie and Jude couldn't sleep. Sometimes it's hard when you're in a new house." Brandon nodded, he had seen enough kids go through the house that Stef was sure he knew what she was talking about. She was thankful he would never be put in that position, "Let's quietly get an outfit and let them sleep." She said, sitting them up, "Did you sleep well, Buddy?"

"Yep," Brandon said standing and going to his closet. Stef shook her head. Brandon could go from overly affectionate to a normal nine year old in a matter of seconds. Brandon got a polo shirt and a pair of jeans and went into the bathroom. Downstairs was trying to facilitate Jesus' morning routine. The first half hour before his medication took effect he was jumpy and forgetful. Her or Lena had to go behind him and help him with step by step instructions to get ready for the day.

"You want a pony tail, Miss. Thing?" Stef asked when she saw Mariana eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table with a hair brush and pony tail holders beside her.

"Can you put a braid on the side like Lexie's mom does for her?"

"Sure, Baby," Stef smiled as she started brushing through her hair, taking a small gather of hair from her temple and braided it before taking all of her hair and pulling it up into a pony tail. Mariana took a small compact mirror out of her pocket that Lexie had given her and inspected the small braid before her whole head.

"Thank you, Mommy," She smiled her approval, "Where is Callie and Jude?"

"They're sleeping. They'll get up in a little bit." Stef said as she poured a cup of coffee before starting on making lunches.

"They don't they have to go to school?" Mariana asked with a small whine.

"Because they have a doctor's appointment. And because it's so close to Spring Break they're going to spend a half day on Friday and start all day once break is over."

"That's not fair! I want to stay home too!" She grumbled.

"And you will, in three days you'll have a whole nine days off of school. There are things that have to get done with Callie and Jude that make it so they can't go. Now please drop the attitude. You remember how scary it was when you were moved, right?"

"Yes," Mariana mumbled, "But Callie's older than me."

"It doesn't make it any more scary. We're still new people. I expect you to be nice, understand?"

"Yes, Mommy," Mariana mumbled looking back down to her cereal.

"I love you, Baby," Stef murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." Mariana smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stef?" Stef heard quietly "Stef?" a little louder, "STEF!" Stef dropped the laundry she was folding and made her way to Brandon's bedroom.

"What's wrong, Love?" She asked Callie who was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest on the bed.

"I couldn't find you," She said softly.

"Did you look?" Stef asked as she sat next to her, looking at Jude who was stirred but settled back down.

"Yeah, but we are always supposed to check with Mommy before we go downstairs," Callie mumbled, rubbing her finger over her nose.

"Why?" Stef asked confused as she took Callie's hand and they made their way to the master bedroom so Stef could go back to folding clothes. Kids usually found it easier to talk if you weren't just sitting waiting for answers.

"Cause if Daddy is sleeping we're supposed to stay in our room," Callie said and shrugged "Daddy gets really angry if you wake him up."

"Oh Honey," Stef sighed, "If me or Lena isn't up and you are, you can always come and wake us up. We won't get mad, I promise."

"Where's Lena and those other kids?" Callie asked as she looked around the room.

"Lena, Brandon, Mariana, and Jesus had school. So you're stuck with me today," Stef said, giving her a smile, "You and Jude both have doctors appointments in a couple hours. And this afternoon we are going to go get clothes and school supplies."

"ok," Callie shrugged.

"But first, I was thinking, that maybe it would be good to have a new coloring book since we'll probably be waiting at the doctors a long time."

"Really?" Callie asked excited.

"Yep, but there's one problem."

"What?" Callie asked, now fully attentive.

"It's too far to walk, we'd have to take the car," she said, sitting in front of Callie cross legged, cringing as she watched Callie's finger go to her nose and look apprehensive. She knew it was a mean trick, but if they couldn't get Callie into the car they would be questioned as to whether they were antiquit guardians for the two kids. She didn't know why but she she couldn't stand the thought of Callie and Jude being taken away from her already.

"I don't need another coloring book," Callie muttered with tears filling her eyes.

"Hey, Hey, sweets," Stef murmured, holding her arms out which Callie crawled easily into, "I am a great driver. And I haven't had anything to drink. Your daddy decided to drive after he drank alcohol, which makes people have a hard time doing things like driving or walking."

"Daddy sometimes fell or bumped into walls," Callie said softly, looking at Stef with big eyes.

"I'm sure he did. I promise we'll go really slow and if you get too scared we can stop, ok?" Callie nodded but stayed in Stef's arms. Stef was guessing the not sleeping was taking a tole on Callie. She rocked her for a few minutes before lifting Callie's chin to look at her, "How about we wake your brother up and get dressed so we have time to stop and get breakfast before we go to the doctor's?" She watched Callie's eyes light up. "Where do you like to go eat breakfast?"

"I like sausage Mcmuffins."

Stef laughed, "Just don't tell Lena, ok? She doesn't like me taking you kids to McDonald's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stef pulled into the store parking lot. Looking back she winced at the scared look on Callie's face. The girl had pulled her knees up and was holding onto the door handle for dear life. While they were driving, whenever a car passed them she would whimper. "We're here, Love," Stef said as Callie continued to stare off into space. As she got out and opened Callie's door, Callie clung to her. Running her fingers through Callie's dark locks she murmured reassurance and rocked her, "We're ok, you're ok," she whispered softly as she felt hot tears penetrate her shirt. She watched as Jude got out of his booster seat and curled against Callie's back. After a few minutes she gently pulled Callie away from her when she felt Callie start to calm down. "You alright, Baby Girl?" she asked softly as she wiped away a few stray tears. Callie nodded, "So why don't we go find coloring books for my two favorite Jacobs?" she smiled, kissing her forehead. Her heart leaping when she watched Callie grin.

"We're the only Jacobs you know," Callie giggled. Stef smiled softly, she never told the kids about the court case. THey didn't need to know.

"Still my favorite," Stef said with a smile, "Let's go so we have time for breakfast before the doctor's." Callie jumped out of the car and tucked a couple fingers around Stef's belt as Jude held Stef's hand. In the store Stef realized how weary both children looked. She was starting to realize they probably weren't allowed out of their house much. Turning into the kids art section she patted Callie's behind, "Go pick out a coloring book you guys." Going over to the crayons she saw crayons in carrying cases and picked out four, princess for Mari, Spiderman for Brandon, Lion Kink for Callie, and Rugrats for Jude. She also picked out a ball that was attached to a string and velcro wrist band for Jesus so that when it was thrown it came back to you. Jesus usually never would sit and color and would be much more excited by the ball.

Going over to the books on the other end of the aisle (where she had been able to see the kids the whole time) she saw Jude was hugging a 'Under The Sea' Spongebob coloring book against his chest with a big smile on his face. Callie was trying to decide between two coloring books, one of animals and one a princess one. "Just one today, Callie Girl," Stef said and watched as Callie finally decided on the animal one. When the kids weren't looking she picked up the princess one and hid it under the other stuff. They had plastic containers with small things for the kids to give from time to time and Stef figured she could start Callie's with the Princess coloring book. She spotted and slipped a Rugrats one in for Jude. He had wanted to watch Rugrats and 'Rugrats Go Wild' over and over. She guessed it would be a good hit with him.

Once they had paid for the items and walked out to the car Stef watched Callie take a deep breath and open the door to the car, sitting in it with a set expression. Stef couldn't help but think how brave the little girl was. "I'm so proud of you," she said, patting the girl's shoulder before walking over and helping Jude buckle his seat belt. It was only a couple blocks to McDonalds and she was soon sitting waiting for food as Callie and Jude played in the play structure. She watched quietly at Callie and Jude's careful movements. She had seen Mariana do the same. Everything was calculated to make sure they wouldn't get in trouble. Even laughter was quiet and controlled. She hoped with a little encouragement it would change.

"Come on Jude," Stef said with a smile, standing at the opening for the big slide "Climb up there and show me how fast you can go." Jude looked at her with a small smile and started to climb up the platforms before sitting at the opening of the slide, "Come on Buddy," She called in a happy voice "Food is here, come down and eat! Or I'll eat it all," she teased in a voice that clearly showed she was kidding. In seconds he was sliding on his back somehow managing to come down sideways. Stef scooped him up and tickled his side as he giggled. Stef put him down as she saw Callie smiling apprehensively at the top of the slide, "Are you coming down or do I have to eat your's?" she called. Callie took that as a go ahead and shot down the slide feet first. Before she came to a full stop Stef grabbed her around her feet as Callie squealed, finding herself upside down.

"I didn't know you could do that," Callie giggled, "I thought you were too old to be that strong."

Stef stood with mock horror, "Did she just call me old?" she asked to a parent that was sitting close to them, "She called me old! No one calls me old," Stef said as she pulled Callie to her and tickled her stomach.

"But you are old."

"I am only 30-hmmnammum" Stef said with a smile.

"What's hmmnanmm?" Callie asked.

"When someone won't tell you the last number," Stef smiled, swatting her bottom, "Now go eat your sandwich."

"Your kids are precious," the man commented as she walked past his table.

"Thank you," she smiled. If the kids were paying attention she probably would have added that she was fostering them. It was important to let kids know that you weren't taking over their parents. But for a brief moment she was happy to pretend these two kids were her's. She was getting too attached, she knew that, but she couldn't help it. Sitting down she watched the kids in silence as they ate and drank orange juice. She was amazed how patient Callie was with her brother. Answering his questions and listening to his 6 year old chatter. It was better than any of the other kids did.

She watched Callie's internal struggle once again as they got back in the car. This ride was a little longer, 20 minutes, and Stef could tell that once they got there Callie had about had it with the car. She took a minute to hold her close and stroke her hair before they went in. The kids happily sat down with their new coloring books and Crayons as Stef filled out the mountain of forms, most of which she had to answer 'not known'. The doctor's office had some of the kids file and it gave a lot of important information, Callie was allergic to penicillin and bee stings, and Jude needed all his shots. She internally cringed, he was not going to be happy.

In the exam room they did a general exam of both the kids, they seemed pretty healthy. Callie's blood pressure was up a little bit but that was chocked up to the fear of the car rides. Once they were done Callie sat and colored as Stef coaxed Jude in her lap, cuddling him close as the nurse went to get his shots ready.

"Ok, Bud, the nice nurse here is going to give you a few shots," Stef said soothingly as she watched the nurse clean the skin on his upper arm, "They're going to pinch a little but it's so you don't get sick." she said as she tightened a hand around his wrist, not sure how he'd react and wanting to be able to keep him still. Him flinching could hurt a lot worse.

Jude let out a scream louder than Stef had heard from the boy with the first one. "STOP!" Stef turned and saw it was Callie who screamed.

"Love, we have to, or he can get really really sick, and he won't get to go to school."

"You're hurting my brother," she glared at the nurse.

"Hey now, we don't be mean to people. Do you want to come hold his hand?" Callie nodded and walked over, jumping up on the table and sitting next to Stef, wiping some of the tears from Jude's eye and holding hi hand tightly, kissing his cheek. The nurse quickly did the other four, Jude still struggling but less with his sister beside him.

They left the office with a subdued Jude and a prescription for a epipen for Callie. In the car Callie sat int he middle, snuggled up to her brother as best she could with the booster. Just about the time they were about to be home Lena called.

"Hey, Love. What's up?" Stef asked as she pulled over so she could talk to her.

"How was the doctor's?"

"Alright. We found Callie is allergic to bees, so we'll have to carry an epipen and poor Jude had to get five shots."

"Oh, so we don't have a very happy boy?"

"Not particularly. How is school?"

"Well, my afternoon meeting was canceled so I was wondering if you guys wanted to come eat lunch. Callie and Jude can see the school."

"Hey you guys," Stef smiled to the two in the back, "What do you say we go see Lena and have lunch?"

"I wanna see Lena," Jude said quietly while Callie shrugged. Stef smiled. Jude had started to become close to Lena.

"Sounds like a plan. Should I pick up a sub sandwich and some chips for Fred Myers?" she asked.

"Sounds good, I'll see you in a little bit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stef pulled out two grocery bags as Callie and Jude got out of the car. Lena had them come when Mariana was at lunch so Mari could have some Mom and Momma time. From her conversation with Stef this morning it was obvious she needed some mom time. It was important when other foster kids came, to make sure your other children knew they were loved and still important. Since Callie and Jude weren't registered for school yet they couldn't play on the playground, insurance issues for the school, so Stef pulled out a coloring book of Mariana's they kept in the car and her new crayons and Jude and Callie carried theirs.

Sitting on Lena's lap snuggled into her side Jude showed her his bandaids and owies as Mariana and Callie colored side by side and chatted like any little girls. Stef watched with a smile. Callie and Jude were slipping into the family way to easily and she didn't know how to stop it, and she didn't really want to, and that scared her. She knew she was setting herself up to get hurt again, and silently cursed herself. This was the exact reason they agreed on no more foster children. But, no other kids had ever blended in so easily. The kids ate club sandwiches and chips happily with bottles of juice and Stef watched Lena who was watching the kids, knowing Lena was thinking the exact same thing. SHe forced herself not to think of when they would have to day goodbye to Callie and Jude. It hurt too much.


	6. Bill

"So I'll pick Callie and Jude up tomorrow and take them to their new home. We found a family that will take them," Bill said as soon as he walked into the door. It was two days after Stef took Jude and Callie to the doctor's. They had decided to wait until today to go clothes shopping and Stef had managed to get Callie in the car twice the last two days.

"What? Already?" Stef asked, looking at the ground. She watched Lena tense beside her and she couldn't help but feel guilty. It was her fault Lena was having to go through this again, if she didn't offer to take them... Callie would be in a children's home.

"We want them in a perminate placement as soon as possible. The woman they'll be going to agreed to take them in until we found out what happens with the trial."

"Who is it?" Stef asked carefully. After two years working in the system she knew most of the foster parents who took kids Callie and Jude's age.

"Kristina Metzger." Stef sighed when she heard the name, the woman had just gotten a divorce and her house was always bursting at the seams with foster kids. Foster picnics flashed through her eyes with kids who looked like they hadn't had a bath in two weeks and clothes that were too small for them. Kristina didn't work and depended on the money from taking foster kids for her survival. She meant well she just... over her head.

"Can you excuse us for one moment?" Stef asked as she pulled Lena away before he answered into the kitchen nook, "I know I said only a couple weeks-"

"I want to keep them," Lena said, cutting Stef off "I don't want to give Callie, let alone Jude, to her to let them run a muck. I want them, Stefanie, I want them here with me." Stef nodded, "But, Stefanie, No more," she said as Stef looked at her, "I've fallen in love with them, but we wouldn't be able to take care of any more, it'll be difficult as it is." Stef smiled,

"I promise, because it's starting to look like 'The Brady Bunch' in here." she chuckled.

"The only difference is we don't get Alice," Lena smiled, making Stef laugh as hey walked back in.

"We want to keep them, permanitly," Stef said to Bill as they walked back in "We'll keep them as long as it takes, whether that's until their dad gets out, or until he gives his rights away, we don't want them to have to move again after everything they've been through."

"Stef, Lena, I appreciate that but it could take a year before the trial and then if he gets out it's waiting for him to find a job and a house and proving he can be a parent, if he is convicted it's getting him to sign his rights away, and after that it'll take time to find them an adoptive family, we're talking years, not just months."

"We're well aware of that," Stef said tightly, "But we know that we are in it for the long run, I don't want any chance of them being bounced around." She tried not to let herself think of Donald giving up his rights, because she would tell him right then that she would take them forever. It felt like Callie was a long lost daughter of her's.

"You know I have to talk to the kids and find out if it's what they want," Bill said, is resolve waning. Stef nodded, "They're playing in the living room we'll go get them."

"Jude?" Lena said softly as she watched him playing with the bucket of legos, "Callie? Mr. Bill wants to talk to you guys for a few minutes, ok?" she asked as she picked up Jude and Callie grabbed Stef's hand. Lena hugged him to her tightly before they walked in the kitchen. She hated leaving them with him, but she also knew Bill would have to talk to them on their own. Stef traded Callie's hand for Lena's as they made their way into the living room. Lena sat on a chair as Stef paced, after a minute Lena couldn't take it anymore and the next time Stef passed her, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her inbetween her legs, hugging her.

"Lena, I don't want to go, I wanna stay with you!" Jude's crying pulled Lena out of the hug a couple minutes later as she saw Jude running towards her, she scooped him up easily and held him against her.

"You aren't going anywhere, Buddy. You're staying right here with me and Stef, if you want." Lena murmured as Stef wrapped her arms around the two.

"Mr. Bill says some lady wants us to go live with her, but me and Callie said we wanted to stay here," he sniffled into Lena's shirt.

"He was just making sure you were happy here, Jude. You don't have to leave, I don't want you to leave," she said as she kissed his head before resting her's on top of his'. Stef picked him up from Lena's lap and hugged him against her as Callie walked in, her head to the ground, "Come here, Baby," Lena said with her arms outstretched Callie walked into them and surprised Lena with how tightly she held onto her "I'm going to tell you the same thing I just told Jude," Lena said softly as she kissed Callie's forehead, "Bill just had to make sure you were happy and you wanted to stay here. You don't have to go anywhere," she promised. She smiled as Callie truly hugged her for the first time. Lena tried not to let tears fill in her eyes as she felt small hands clutch the back of her shirt, "I got you, we're not letting you go," she said as she stroked Callie's back. After a moment Stef and Lena let go of the kids and settled them back into playing as they went to finish talking with Bill, the one thing they didn't look forward to was the fact that the court had ordered contact through letters between the kids and Donald.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can't think of what to say?" Stef asked as she sat down between the two kids. Jude was drawing a picture of Stef, Lena, and all the kids for his dad while Callie stared at the piece of paper. Callie shrugged, "What do you want to tell him?" Callie looked at the ground, "Are you having fun here?" Callie nodded, "Do you like the other kids?" Callie smiled. "Ok, so I'm going to write that you are having fun and you like everyone and then you can copy it, ok?" Stef said with a smile. "Dear Daddy," Stef said out loud as she wrote it on a fresh piece of paper,

"Put Dad, Dad says I'm to old to call him Daddy."

"Dear Dad," Stef corrected, deciding right now was not the time to comment on what she thought of a father who wouldn't let his kid call him Daddy at 9 years old. Her wife was 33 and still called Stuart Daddy. "I am having a lot of fun and the people are really nice."

"I really like Stef, she stays up with me when I have nightmares. And Lena makes really yummy food and tells good bedtime stories," Stef smiled to herself at the sentence and added it to the letter, "But I miss Mommy, I wish I was with her instead." Stef widened her eyes to stop the tear that was threatening to fall as she continued writing what Callie dictated, "I miss you too, I love you. Love, Callie." Stef finished and placed it beside Callie kissing her forehead as she moved over to check on Jude who had managed to write his name and 'Dad' all around the picture.

"What are we going to do with them?" Callie asked.

"Well, we will give them to Bill and he will send them to your dad and then your dad will write you back. The letter he sends you will be sent to Bill and then he will give it to us."

"Why can't he send it here?" Callie asked. Stef didn't know what to say to Callie. She couldn't really tell her the truth, that it was for safety reasons, so there was no way Donald or anyone he knows knew where the kids were.

"It's just how it works, Sweets," Stef smile as she helped them put the petters in envelopes that she put on the fridge to remember to give to Bill. "Tomorrow we're all going shopping. All you kids need clothes for the summer," Stef told Callie. She knew Callie was excited to go clothes shopping and things just had been too busy, especially with the time it took to convince Callie to get in th car and then calm her down afterwards. Plus, the other kids needed clothes, it seemed like they were always outgrowing them. She and Lena saved up and took the kids two, sometimes three times a year to do clothes shopping and tomorrow was as good as anytime to get it all done.


	7. nightgowns and nightmares

**AN- My adoptive Momma is in town! Yay. Well, she didn't actually adopt me, but I lived with her for two years, from 17 to 19. Got me through the stillbirth, and just a lot of hard things. We don't see her that often because she has 6 bio kids, all under the age of 13 (She's only 33, yes my momma is only 9 years older than me lol, she has two sets of twins). But she's coming to help with her grandkids and me. She's never watched "the Fosters" so we just watched the first 3 episodes, now she took our oldest to see "the fault in our stars". Life seems better with your Momma in town. We're talking about maybe the idea of looking at a liver transplant if chemo and radiation doesn't work in the way of medical news. **

"We need gotcha day outfits for all the kids," Lena said as she looked up at Stef. It was Saturday, the first day of Spring Break, and next Monday, in 10 days, Jesus and Mariana would officially become Fosters. It was nine in the morning, and in rare form, all the kids were still sleeping. Lena and Stef sat on the couch with coffee and a list pad.

"Well, Brandon has recital clothes, he's fine," Stef said, as she pulled Lena to her, resting between her legs with her back against Stef's front. The the nightmares they only got an hour or so to snuggle in bed before one of them ended up in the kids' room, she missed her wife.

"That's true. I think all it's just the girls and Jude that need underwear. What about socks?"

"Mariana and Jesus got new socks just the other day. We have another issue, Lexie's mom bought her a training bra."

"Stef, our daughter is not wearing a training bra at seven years old," Lena turned so she was glaring at Stef who shrugged.

"I agree, but what do we do?" Stef shrugged.

"Well, Callie needs undershirts. Maybe we can get Mariana a couple? Callie actually needs a training bra soon."

"Ok, so I think everyone needs a few pairs of jeans, especially Jesus and Brandon, Jesus' are all patched and I'm starting to see B's ankles. Mariana is pretty good for shoes, but I'll start going to church if we get out of there without any," Stef ends with a murmur.

"Stef," Lena chastised.

"Sorry," Stef said quickly. She wasn't religious but she knew Lena considered herself a christian.

"Stef?" The voice was quiet and pulled Stef from her mind. Stef looked over to see Callie rubbing her eyes, "I called for you but you didn't hear me."

"Come here, Love Bug," Lena said, patting her lap. Callie stood, shuffling from foot to foot, "Come sit with me and Stef," she smiled as Callie slowly walked over, crawling over Lena to snuggle between the back of the couch and Lena's side, laying along Stef's leg and the side of her stomach.

"That was very brave, Callie Q, for you to come out by yourself," Stef said kissing the top of Callie's head as she pressed her face against Lena's arm.

Lena smiled as she raised her arm so she could bring Callie to her. "You didn't hear me, you promised you would be there when I woke up, always."

"We were here, Love," Stef said as she rubbed her hand up and down Callie's back, "I told you, you can always come out of your room, you don't have to wait for one of us to tell us you can come out."

"I forgot," Callie murmured, playing with a couple of Lena's curls, rubbing the hair between her fingers.

"Did you sleep ok?" Lena asked as she hugged Callie. Callie shrugged.

"I think she got about 5 hours of uninterrupted sleep," Stef smiled, liking being able to snuggle with her girlfriend and newest family member.

"SISSY!" The yell and crying made all of them jump,

"Jude," Callie jumped up, trying to scramble over Lena and falling.

"Oh god, are you ok, Baby?" Lena said as she jumped onto the floor where Callie had banged her forehead hard on the hardwood floor.

"I'll get ice," Stef said as she went towards the kitchen and Lena scooped her up,

"Baby, you have to let me see," Lena said, gently prying Callie's hands away from her head.

"Looks like you're going to have a goose egg, Sweets," Stef said as she she brought an ice pack wrapped in a dish towel into the living room, handing it to Lena who had Callie in her lap.

"Hold that on your head," Lena said as she handed Callie the pack, "Maybe some Tylenol?" Lena said to Stef as she leaned back on the couch with Callie still in her arms. Stef nodded and and went towards the bathroom as Lena rocked Callie. Smiling when she saw Jude walk downstairs with Jesus and Mariana each holding one of his hands.

"Jude couldn't find Callie so we brought him down to him, what happened to Callie?" Jesus asked as Jude ran over to them and climbed up on the couch.

"She just fell and bumped her head," Lena told him as Stef brought some children's Tylenol for Callie.

"How about bagels for breakfast, then we have a shopping trip," Stef said as she picked up Mariana and Brandon walked down the stairs.

"Morning B," Stef said, kissing the top of his head.

"Morning," he mumbled back.

"Jude, Buddy, go get breakfast with Stef," Lena nudged him as he stayed sitting on the couch.

"I wanna stay with you and Sissy," Jude said as he hid his face in Callie's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Come on Judey, come have breakfast with me," Mariana said as she grabbed his hand. He looked up at Callie who shrugged,

"It's ok, Jude, go eat," Callie said as she hopped off of Lena's lap, staggering slightly.

"Careful, Love," Lena said as she placed a hand on Callie's side, "Go slowly" Callie nodded before walking into the kitchen.

"What do you want on your bagel Sweets? Cream cheese, peanut butter, butter?" Stef asked as she set a glass of apple juice in front of her.

"Can I try what you have on your's?" Callie asked as she looked at Stef's bagel. Stef sighed internally, she had butter and avocado on her's, none of the other kids had liked avocado but it was the first time Callie had asked for something.

"Sure, how about we put it on half and if you like it we'll put it on the other half." Callie nodded as Stef threw Callie's bagel in the toaster and slicing the other half of the avocado. Placing it in front of Callie once it was done. She tried not to stare at Callie as Callie tried it. Looking back to her own and eating it. Looking back up to see Callie pulling pieces of avocado off her bagel and tipping her head back, dropping the pieces in her mouth and eating them.

Lena chuckled as Stef grinned at her, meeting Lena at the coffee machine she wrapped her arms around her, "I have never seen her so carefree," Stef whispered in Lena's ear, as Lena let out an excited "eeep"

"I think we may have another guacamole lover," Lena whispered back.

"That means I can buy it more often, right?" Stef asked, not able to contain her grin.

"Mama, Mommy, are you ok?" Mariana asked as she looked over at them.

"Of course, Princess, we were just talking, Let's finish breakfast so we can get this show on the road," Stef smiled before turning to Lena, "I'm going to go get clothes for the troops."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How about I take Brandon and Jesus to get socks and underwear and you take the rest to look for some Pajamas for Callie, Jude, and Mariana. These two are good when it comes to PJs," Stef said, pointing to the two older boys.

"Sounds like a plan, Come on guys," Lena smiled as she saw Mariana take one of Jude's hands and Callie took his other. She lead the to the girl's PJs. "Ok, Mari we need to get you a pair and Callie we should get you two for now," Lena said as they walked over to the bigger sizes. Mariana immediately ran over to the nightgowns, looking at ones with princesses and ruffles as Callie walked over, eyeing purple pajama pants and soft t-shirts. Lena watched Jude, who followed Mariana. She watched as he took a baby blue one with Jasmin off the rack and held it against him with a small smile. It had taken 10 minutes of the girls looking through pajamas before Stef came over with he two other kids.

"Should I take Jude to look for his," Stef asked before turning her head to where Lena was watching. Jude had a look of pure adoration of the nightgown he was twirling with.

"He's been holding it since he saw it dancing around with it," Lena murmured as Stef slipped her hand into Lena's.

"We'd be hard pressed to explain that to the state when they ask for the receipts," Stef said softly.

"We have money set aside that isn't part of the vouchers," Lena said back, "What do we think about this? That it's just the nightgown?"

"When you painted the girls' nails he wanted his done, he likes playing and carrying around with our purses. Why don't we let him get the nightgown and just see where it goes?"

Lena nodded, "Alright," he smiled as Stef went to the boys who were getting ancy. She made her way to Jude, "Hey, Bud, do you like that?" She asked as she kneeled down to his level. He quickly shook his head and shoved it in between two shirts. "It's ok to like it. Should we get it for your pjs?" Jude nodded and handed it to her. She smiled and grabbed it "and then we can look for Rugrats ones too." Jude grinned.

"Hey, Love. Why don't we split up, I'll take the boys and you take the girls?" Stef asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Lena smiled passing Jude to Stef's arms.

"Stef, where are you taking my brother?" Callie asked her hands still empty.

"Hun, haven't you chosen a couple pairs of pjs?" Stef asked. Callie shrugged. "Honey, you need two pairs," Stef said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her. "You know, how about you take the boys and I'll stay here with Callie Girl and Miss Thing," Stef asked Lena, realizing it was getting overwhelming for Callie. Jena nodded in understanding,

"Remember how to say no to Mariana's puppy dog eyes," Lena said with a smile and a small finger wag, as she took Jude from Stef, making him laugh at the back and forth, "Let's go find Rugrats jammies," Lena said as she set him down and took him hand and called for the two other boys.

Stef looked down at Callie, "Let's find some pajamas, hu?" she asked, taking her hand.

"Look it Mommy!" Mariana came running with a Cinderella themed nightgown.

"Is that the one you want, Sweets?" she asked as Mariana nodded her head. Stef looked at it, "Ok, we need to get one size up. But first lets go pick out some pajamas in Callie's size."

Once they had gotten pajamas they went and found two pairs of jeans for Mariana and four for Callie, along with a couple pairs of black pants, a light jacket, a rain coat, a couple pairs of shorts for each of them and each of the girls a dress for the adoption party. It was when they got to the t-shirts that Callie finally seamed to be having fun when she realized she wouldn't have to try them on.

"Ok, girls, Mariana pick five shirts, Callie Girl, this sounds like a lot but I need you to pick ten." It seemed like a lot, but doing the math she realized it was probably for the best. Callie and Jude would probably be with them for at least a year, if it was up to her, well, it would be forever. Ten would give her a variety. Mariana quickly had five in the cart as Callie was carefully choosing, having picked four while Mariana walked behind her. Stef noticed Callie liked Lisa Frank, and had chosen two of them.

"Callie, LOOK!" Mariana exclaimed as she pulled up a purple shirt with the Lisa Frank tiger on the front, Callie's favorite color and favorite Lisa Frank character.

"They have it in your size too, Mari!" Callie exclaimed as she hugged it to her chest. "You could get one and we could have matching shirts."

Mariana grabbed one and went to throw it in the cart before she saw the pile of her shirts, and stopped, "I like mine but I want Callie to be happy, she was excited that we had matching shirts," Mari said as she carefully went through her shirts trying to figure out what one she wanted to put back.

Stef watched for a couple moments before sighing "You don't have to put one back, but don't tell your Mama I let you get an extra," she said with a smile an shake of her head before hugging Mariana "You're being a very sweet sister."

"I've never had a sister before. Well, Abby, but she didn't stay and you said Cllie and Jude would stay for a long time. So she's like my sister." Stef couldn't help but smile and give her a kiss before Mariana ran and helped her pick out the last of her shirts while Stef picked out a couple for each girl for when they needed to dress up more. The family gathered for shoes where Mariana convinced her moms to buy her a pair of flip flops and flats. Stef gave in to the kids begging and bought them each a lunchable as they went home. Once the kids were sitting at the table eating Stef and Lena fell into the couch.

"We aren't getting old, are we?" Stef asked with a small laugh, melting into the couch as she opened a bag to start taking tags off and dividing kids clothes.

"No, we just have five kids," Lena laughed as she pulled out the two matching shirts and looking over to Stef with a questioning glance.

"We do," Stef smiled to herself before looking at the shirts with a shrug "Callie was so excited when she saw them, she wanted her and Mari to have matching ones. Mariana already had all her shirts, but was willing to give one of her's away to make Callie happy. I couldn't let her do that..." Lena laughed.

"You know, this is the most we've spent on foster kids," Lena looked over with a small smile as she looked at the pile of Jude's and Callie's clothes piles.

"Well, this is the first time we know their staying with us for a long time, and can you not call them foster kids, they're our kids."

"They are, aren't they," Lena smiled softly.

"I know we can't adopt them. But I think we should do something to celebrate them coming into the family," Stef said softly.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked, putting down what she was folding.

"Like out to dinner, or to the beach, or something. I am so happy to have them. I would adopt them tomorrow if we could."

"Me too," Lena said, "But we need to make sure it doesn't over shadow Jesus' and Mariana's day."

"What about at the bbq on Wednesday, we can just tell your parents, mom, and our friends that we are also using it to celebrate the kids."

"That's a perfect idea. I'll make calls tonight. So you're taking the twins and B to the park while I take the younger ones to get school supplies?" Lena asked. They still needed to get school supplies for Callie and Jude but didn't want the other kids to be dragged around stores, especially after being drug around clothes shopping all morning.

"Yep, though we need to get going if we're going to," Stef said as she hauled herself up. Before holding her hand up for Lena, pulling her into a hug when Lena was standing. Lena hugged her back with a smile, melting into it, "Thank you." She said softly.

"For what, Baby?" Lena asked pulling her head back and kissing Stef softly.

"For being so great with them. For allowing us to keep them."

"Don't worry about it, I can't see myself without them now," Lena smiled, kissing Stef's temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lena stop! I want to get out," Callie screamed as they were driving home. A car got a too close and she had to swerve to get out of the way.

"Baby, we are on the freeway, we can't stop the car," Lena said, "We're ok, Baby, take a couple deep breaths."

"NO NO NO, I WANT OUT!" Callie cried harder as she unbuckled her seatbelt and tried to open the door.

"CALLIE JACOBS! PUT YOUR SEATBELT ON RIGHT THIS SECOND AND DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO OPEN THE DOOR WHEN WE'RE DRIVING," Lena screamed, her heart racing and thankful that they had child safety locks on the cars.

Callie continued to cry but sat back down, buckling her seatbelt and curled into a ball, Jude cried in his booster seat at the interaction.

"Baby, I'm sorry I screamed I was just so scared. You could fall out of the car and get hurt if you try and open the door while it's moving," Lena said, making the decision to drive the last five minutes home, not knowing if she stopped the car if she could get Callie to let her drive the rest of the way. When they got home Lena got out of the car and opened Jude's door and let him out before going to Callie's side and opening the door.

"Don't hit me," Callie cried as she scrambled to the other side and jumped out of van, running into the house. Lena sighed and her heart broke. Deciding to give the girl a moment she grabbed the bags out of the back. Through the front window she could see Stef holding Callie. Lena closed her eyes and leaned against the car, upset there was someone in the world that would make her fearful of being hit. She made the tears stop before walking into the house.

"Callie?" Lena said as she sat in the couch opposite Stef and Callie as Callie hid her face in Stef's chest, playing with the ends n Stef's blond hair, "Baby, will you please look at me?" she asked as Stef turned Callie slightly so she still against Stef but could look at Lena. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. But you cannot take off your seatbelt in the car, or try to open it when people are driving, you could get really hurt."

"Like Mommy?"

"Yes, Baby, like your Mommy. Callie, me and Stef will never hit you. Hitting is not ok in this house." Callie looked at her wearily but nodded, scrambling into Lena's arms when she held her arms out for her. Tucking Callie under her chin she rocked Callie.

"I'm sorry, Lena. I didn't mean to scare you. But they almost hit us and I was scared," Callie whispered.

"I know, Baby it's ok," she murmured, kissing the top of Callie's head. She sat with her for a few minutes until she could feel Callie start to relax, resting heavily on Lena. "Why don't you show Stef all the neat school stuff you got?" Lena asked as she handed Callie a bag. Callie nodded excitedly as Jude grabbed his bag, each of them sitting on a side of Stef as Lena grabbed a purple and teal colored plastic bin along with a bag, mouthing 'surprise boxes' to Stef. "How about a backyard picnic tonight for dinner? I could make hamburgers and hot dogs" Lena said to Stef as Callie started showing her her Lisa Frank back pack.

"Sounds like a great idea, maybe the twins and B can help you?" Stef asked. Lena nodded.

That night Callie wouldn't settle down in her own bed and after a half hour of Callie crying, Stef picked her up and brought her to her room, laying her in the middle of the bed next to Lena who put down the book she was reading, "I w-want my mommy," Callie cried as she turned and buried her face into Stef's pillow. Lena looked at Stef with tears in her eyes at they scooted to each side of Callie and made a little nest with their bodies, encasing Callie as Stef ran her hand under Callie's shirt and rubbed her hand up and down Callie's back as Lena sang a song softly in her ear until they heard Callie's breathing regulate, soft snores coming from her. Lena kissed her forehead as Stef stopped her hand but left it laying on her back. Lena took a moment to look over at her.

"Let's just leave her here tonight," Stef said softly, leaning over and kissing Lena softly, "Good night, My Love. I love you."


	8. tantrums

**AN- So I wrote a chapter for another one of my stories, and a one shot. Took about 2 weeks because all I ever do is sleep anymore. AND THEY BOTH DISSAPPEARED. I forgot to save the drafts. Chemo brain sucks. My shor term memory, gone. Of course, my teen is very giddy to know that I don****'t practice what I preach (I always tell her to save every 10 or 15 minutes). GRRR. So you get a little shot of Callie and Stef. The BBQ will be in the next chapter. Someone said they would like to see the previous foster girl, Abby, in the fic. I probably will, at a foster care picnic, or have the family do respit for her for a day or two. But I am also trying to keep this fic realistic with the system, the the reality is, sometimes you don't get to be in kid's lives. **

Stef finished Mariana's hair and sent her downstairs before turning towards the bathroom where Callie had been changing, "You almost done, Bug?" Stef asked knocking on the door.

"These are stupid," Callie said as she opened the door. Stef bit back a chuckle. One leg of the legging was caught on Callie's ankle and the other was caught half way.

"Let me help," Stef said, kneeling and pulling the legs up one by one and pulling them up over her waits, smoothing the short dress down.

"Why do we have to dress nice?" Callie asked as she sat on the bed so Stef could do her hair. Parting Callie's hair down the middle she started brushing out the loose curls.

"We are having friends and family over to have a barbique and celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Callie asked as she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"Well, we're celebrating the fact that it's spring break but we are also celebrating you and Jude," Stef said as she continued with one braid.

"Me and Jude?"

"Yeah, you and Jude becoming part of the family," Stef smiled as she kissed the top of Callie's head.

"I don't want to have a party," Callie sighed.

"Why is that?" Stef asked carefully.

"I don't know."

"You know. I don't know what I would do without you and Jude. You guys both filled holes in my heart I didn't know I was missing," Stef said as she pulled Callie closer to her, wrapping her arms around Callie from behind. "Do you want to know something, that I don't talk about to anyone? Not even Lena." Stef smiled as Callie lifted her head up a little in interest. Leaning forward she rested her chin on the small girl's shoulder, "When I was 10, my Aunt Sherry died. We were really close. She watched me every night when my mom and dad worked. She made sure I did my homework and fed me dinner. But one day she died."

"How did she die?" Callie asked softly.

"She got really really sick. She fell and hit her head. And there was an owie inside her head that burst. It's called an anerism. But do you know what my mom told me?"

"What?"

"She told me that Aunt Sherry wouldn't want me to be sad all the time. That every day it got a little better, and one day Aunt Sherry dying wouldn't be the first thing I thought about when I woke up in the morning. It wouldn't be the last thing I thought about before I went to sleep. And after that, I might go a day or two without thinking about her, and that's ok."

"It's not OK to not think about Mommy. She's my mom. I can't forget her," Callie said with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"You will never forget your mommy, Sweetheart. But you don't have to think about the fact that she's not here all the time. She would want you to be happy."

"How would you know? You never even met my mommy," Callie said softly.

"Because I am a Mommy. Because If something happened to me and Lena I would want all my babies, Jesus, Brandon, Mariana, and you and Jude to be happy."

"Can we go have breakfast now?" Callie asked, scooting out of Stef's arms and off the bed. Stef shook her head. Bill was being too slow when it came to Callie's therapy.

Walking downstairs Stef smiled at the interaction between her wife and their youngest.

"See, I need bandaids right there," Jude pointed to his arm from where he was sitting on the counter "there, and there," he said, guessing where the shots had been a couple days ago.

"They're all gone Buddy," Lena said, inspecting his arms for his sake.

"But they still hurt!" Jude whined. Lena shot a glance at Stef. It wasn't the first time the had tantrums. Lena thought quickly,

"You know what will fix them?" She asked.

"What?"

"Kisses!" Lena exclaimed, peppering kisses in the inside of his arms until he started to giggle. Lena helped him off the counter and he scrambled to one of the stools where Stef helped him into one, them being too high for him to get on one easily. Stef and Lena moved around the kitchen, putting fruit, ham, eggs, and toast on plates and pouring glasses of orange juice.

Sitting down to her plate Lena saw Callie watching her carefully, smiling she winked at the small girl.

"Me and Jude. We're not your babies," Callie said, setting her fork down, looking like someone much older than she was.

"What?" Lena asked a little in surprise, confused at the comment, especially since it was said so angerly.

"You said," Callie said, looking at Stef, "That if anything happened to you and Lena you wouldn't want your babies to be sad, and called me and Jude your babies. We are not. We are our mommy's babies. Not your's," She yelled the last part.

"Callie,"

"No Jude," Callie cut the boy off, "They want to take our mommy's place and they don't get to."

"We all have mommies and daddies that we used to live with," Jesus said after a moment, "But Stef and Lena are our mommies too. They don't have to be your mommies if you don't want them too."

"Stef didn't take your daddy away and lock him up. It's all your fault!" Callie yelled as she jumped off a stool and ran up the stairs. Stef could hear the bedroom door slam and then what sounded like things being thrown.

"Why don't you guys go outside and play on the swing set and trampoline?" Stef asked, sighing a little in relief as Mariana took Jude's hand when he didn't get up with the rest of them. "Will you keep an eye on them? I'll fix this," Stef said to Lena who nodded wearily.

"Callie Jacobs, what do you think you are doing?" Stef asked as she opened the door and saw the room torn apart. Callie looked at Stef with wide eyes for half a second before fixing her face with a look of anger as she continued to throw blankets and pillows, toys, and anything else she could get her hands on. "That is _not_ acceptable," Stef said as she grabbed the toy truck Callie was about to throw, wrapping her arms around Callie's arms and body when Callie started to thrash against her. she pulled the girl down resting in the hole of her crossed legs. After what seemed like forever she felt Callie start to calm down and rest limply into her arms.

"I'm sorry. Please, don't hit me," Callie whimpered, trying to scramble away from Stef who held the girl firm against her.

"We don't hit, remember?" She said softly, taking the chance to shift the girl in her lap so she could look at her, "Callie, I'm sorry, Bug, that I made you upset for including you when I was talking about my babies."

Callie looked at her lap and didn't speak, "Daddy says it's your fault," she said finally.

"Yes?" Stef asked, not very surprised. The kids had both gotten a letter from Donald the night before, and because Bill had already OK'd the content Callie had the decision not to show it to them, which she didn't.

"He said you put him in jail."

"What do you think?" Stef asked, unsure of how to explain this. She briefly thought of why kids weren't normally placed with adults who were involved with their case.

"I think he did something bad so he had to go to jail. Lena said jail was like time out. When you do something bad you go to time out and when your a grown up that does something wrong you go to jail. Daddy had alcohol and then drove, which isn't allowed."

Stef nodded, "Bug, I did have to go and tell a judge what I saw when I came to your house. I had to tell them that you and Jude were all alone. I had to tell them the house was dirty and there wasn't any food, and there were a lot of your daddy's beer bottles, and that it smelled like cigarette smoke. But I did it because I have to. It's my job to take care of the people I find that are hurt. Or don't follow the rules."

"You just told him what the house looked like?" Callie asked.

"Yes."

"I don't mind you calling me one of your babies," Callie said after a couple moments of silence.

"You don't?" Stef asked a little surprised.

"My mommy would like you and Lena. Lena is a lot like Mommy."

"I would like her too, I think." Stef smiled, "If I would have got to meet her."

"Sometimes... You feel too much like a mommy. It makes my tummy hurt, because I have a mommy. But sometimes you feel like my mommy too."

Stef nodded with a small smile, "I know it's confusing, Bug. And I know sometimes you'll fight us. But that's why we're the moms. We here to love you no matter how many times you throw a fit or yell at us. There will be consequences, but it won't make us stop loving you." Callie sighed and looked around the room.

"The next time you tear your room apart everything will be taken out of your room except your bed and clothes," Stef said, a helpful punishment for the offense they found with past foster kids.

"That's all?" Callie asked kind of surprised.

"What were you expecting?" Stef asked. Callie shrugged and Stef didn't push the issue. She was expecting the girl thought it would be something violent. "Let's get this cleaned up so we can get ready for the party," Stef said, pushing the girl up into a standing position before pulling herself up.


End file.
